lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PopularCat246/PopularCat246 Episode 29 Prediction!
I just want to add that is is for entertainment only... or just for reading when you are bored. All credit for the series, characters, and previous scenarios goes to SophieGTV. We come into the scene and see that Savvy is resting in bed. Her alarm clock begins to go off and Savvy wakes up and rolls out of bed. She goes to the mirror and sees that, although she looks terrible, doesn't look sick (with the flu). She continues to examine herself in the mirror as she says: Savvy: I'm not sick anymore. But... I can't go to school. I... they'll... Savvy walks away from the mirror and walks to her bed again and talks to herself. Savvy: I can't imagine what they will say about me. She reaches for a cute pink bow, then pulls back shaking her head (but in a saying no fashion, not talking like LPS do). Savvy: No... not even the cutest outfit can save me from this. Suddenly, Mrs. Reed's voice calls from somewhere. Mrs. Reed: Honey, are you awake? Savvy: Uh... yeah, Mom. Savvy begins to start making barfing noises and runs for the trash can. Her mother walks in and Savvy begins to talk in a rushed manner. Savvy: Mom, I'm still sick. I really don't think I can go to school today it wouldn't - Mrs. Reed: Savannah Reed, you are going to school today and there's no trying to get out of it. You have had enough time to hide away and your suspension is over. Besides, you are not sick. Come on, get dressed. Savvy is silent as she puts on the pink bow, reluctantly, while making growling sounds. Her mother walks out of the room. We see Savvy walking out of the house, but as she is about to get into the car she looks back. Savvy: Oh dog, please. Let me out of this... The screen changes to Brook in her house with Lulu next to the bed. She is with her phone, and is laughing. Brook: Hm hm hm! No doubt the little sausage is ruined for life, right, Lulu? Lulu: Mow! Brook: She got what she deserved. Good thing she broke up with Sage or she's be all over him and posting pictures on Tweeter! Lulu: Murrow! Lulu jumps onto the bed and purrs. Brook strokes Lulu and sighs. Brook: Oh... Lulu, Savannah Reed is ruined for life. I'm sure everyone will be talking about the incident. Too bad I won't be able to see all the damage done for myself... Brook lays down on her bed and a few dramatic shots are captured of her on the bed. A closeup of her face shows a tear falling down her face. Gigi then comes to Brook with a toy, and whimpers as if she wants to play. Brook: Uh, can't you see I'm not in the mood to play stupid games? Gigi whimpers and sits in a corner again. We see Gigi staring at the toy and we go into a flashback: Gigi gives Savvy a toy and whimpers as if she wants to play. Savvy looks down. Savvy: Oh, Mimi, I can't right now, I'm doing homework. Maybe later. Gigi: *whines* Mrs. Reed: Savannah! How's your schoolwork coming along? Savvy looks at Gigi and then her work Savvy: I'm taking a break to play with Mimi! Mrs. Reed: Alright, but don't forget your homework. Savvy: I won't. Come on, Mimi, let's go! Gigi squeals in delightment as she runs after Savvy. We exit the flashback and return to the sight of the toy. Gigi whines and sniffs the toy. We go back to Savvy, who is in the school hallway. She runs to her locker too find that Genny and Lina are not there. Savvy: Oh no... right when I needed you most... The school hallway starts to fill up and they begin to say things about Savannah. Not many of the people are identified. “Did you see her?" “Savvy Reed?” “She's the one that hurt Brook.” “Savvy is terrible!” “She's worse than Brook ever was!” Savvy begins to whimper and become overwhelmed. Rachel and Alicia come into the hallway. Rachel: Ugh, there she is. Alicia: I can't believe that SHE had the nerve to show up today after she nearly killed Brook! Savvy lets out a loud whimper and runs as the bell rings. She then runs into complete darkness. Savvy: I... remember this place. She turns on a light and we see the school basement. Savvy: I can be alone... without anybody here. Finally. She walks to a tarp and just sits quietly for a few seconds. Then she falls to the ground and begins to cry.the camera zooms out at her crying and the screen goes into darkness. A second later we fade back into the scene and Savvy is still alone. Her tears are gone but she is just sitting on the tarp. Savvy: It's lunchtime... I guess I shouldn't be in this dirty basement all day. I'll have to face the school one day, so... I'll just get it over with. Savvy exits the basement and into the lunchroom. Everybody get quiet as she spots Genny at her table and walks over. Conversation slowly starts up again as Genny and Savvy start to talk. Genny: hey Savvy. Savvy: Hi... Genny... Genny: Hey, no offense, but you don't look too good. Your eyes are all red. Savvy: I know. But that's what happens when you just get over the flu and cry in the school basement for, like, four hours. Genny: um... anyway, Brook isn’t here. Savvy: Thank Dog! She would make today even more worse than it already is! Genny: she makes ANYTHING worse. Savvy: Ha, that's very true. So... where's Lina? Genny: OMD, don't even bring up the name of that biotch. Savvy: What happened? Genny: We had a fight on the phone. A big one. I ditched girl's night for a night with Nathan. But turns out, he didn't want me... anyway, we broke up. Savvy: Oh no! I'm so sorry, Genny! Genny: He was... a terrible boyfriend anyway. So, Lina had said she knew the breakup was coming and I to,d her that she didn't even have a boyfriend so she couldn't speak. It escalated and then we broke up our friendship. Savvy: What? Your whole friendship? Isn't that a little harsh? Genny: she deserved it. Somebody who won’t support me like you do is no friend of mine. Savvy: Thanks. Um... aren't you going to give Lina another chance? Genny: Maybe... well, I don't know. There is a slight moment of silence between the girls until Genny speaks. Genny: Hey! I saw in Fishbook that you broke up with Sage! What happened? Savvy: Well, I - *gasps* The camera zooms in on Savvy's eyes and it show's Brook in a flashback. Brook: If anyone hears about this conversation, I will go through with my charges. Savvy: (out of flashback) We had a fight. Besides, he wasn't the best boyfriend. Genny: Then I guess we're going though the same thing. I'm here for you, Sav. Savvy: Thanks. Savvy turns around to face the camera, her back to Genny Savvy: I'm really going to need it... The screen goes black. We see the light of a computer screen in the dark. It has photos of Sage and Savvy kissing. A paw presses a computer button, and the photos are sent. A voice giggles and the computer is closed, and the screen goes dark. -end of episode 29- Category:Blog posts Category:Episode Predictions